And Nothing But the Truth
by Starlight623
Summary: When a meta forces Leonard to tell the truth, he ends up admitting things he probably never would.


The Waverider had received a distress call from STAR Labs 2017, asking them to come help with a meta. Barry had been severely injured and, while he would make a full recovery, was definitely not up for battle.

"I really don't want to do this," Leonard whined as Sara piloted the jump ship.

"Stop being a baby," Sara replied. "We'll get there, kick some meta ass, and then get back to the ship."

"Why couldn't you bring Raymond?"

"Because Ray annoys me more than you. Though, at this moment, I'm questioning that."

"You cut me to the quick, assassin."

"Good. Now shut up and let me drive."

Things had been a little tense between the ship's captain and the crew's newly returned from the "dead" member. Both remembered everything that happened before Leonard was lost to the Oculus explosion, but neither one was brave enough to make that next move.

Sara was still waiting for Leonard to steal that kiss and he was trying to figure out where they stood first. It had been 2 weeks, and neither realized that they were just dancing around each other.

Finally, the ship landed and the pair went into the Lab and down to the Cortex.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite thief and assassin!" Cisco called as they entered the room.

"Hi Cisco!" Sara said as Leonard mumbled, "Ramon."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Ok, fill us in on the baddie."

"Well, affectionately named Truth Serum, our friend has the ability to make anyone tell the absolute truth with just a puff of her breath."

"Truth serum?" Leonard asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well it was that or sodium pentothal," Cisco countered.

Caitlin entered then. "I wanted veritaserum."

"Woman, who has time for all those syllables?" Cisco said with a smile.

"Harry Potter," Caitlin countered.

"Children," Leonard drawled. "Can we get to the problem before I die of boredom?"

"Impatient," Cisco muttered. "Anyway, she's pretty fast too, though not Flash fast. And since Barry's leg is nice and broken from an… unfortunate accident –"

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

Caitlin sighed. "Cisco tried to make another Cold Gun, froze the ground, Barry slipped and broke his leg… in three places."

"I just wanted to slow Truth Serum down!"

Now Leonard rolled his eyes. "There is only one Cold Gun owner around here, Ramon, and you know that. So, what's our plan?"

"Well, I've designed these masks for you, hopefully to block her breath," Cisco said, handing over the items. "Mostly, we just need you to knock her out and bring her here to the Pipeline."

"It'll be difficult to communicate with these on though," Caitlin added. "We didn't have a lot of time to modify them."

"Not a problem," Leonard said with a smirk. "Assassin and I have eye… _communication_ down pat."

"And suddenly I feel dirty," Cisco stated with a shudder.

Caitlin tried to remain stonefaced. "Here are some comms so you can at least hear us. We'll guide you to where she is, and hopefully help along the way."

"I think Ramon has helped enough," Leonard sighed as he put the comm in his ear. He looked over at Sara. "Ready, Captain?"

She returned the look he was giving her. "Ready, Captain."

The pair hopped onto Cisco's motorcycle and raced to the meta's location. Leonard tried very hard to ignore Sara's arms around his waist as he drove. Maybe he should have taken her offer to drive. Sara tried very hard to not think about how well they fit together.

Finally, they reached the warehouse the meta was at.

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" Leonard thought out loud as they approached.

Sara ignored the question as she put her mask on. Leonard followed.

They split up to look for Truth Serum, but tried to stay in eye's view, what with the lack of communication. After about 10 minutes of wandering, Leonard got frustrated.

He pulled up his mask. "Canary! I think Thing 1 and Thing 2 have it wrong. She's not here!"

Before he could replace his mask, and before Sara could warn him, the meta popped up beside him and blew onto his face. He collapsed to the ground.

Sara's blood began to boil at the sight and she charged. Only a few seconds of battle were needed before Sara had the meta on the ground and unconscious.

"Cisco!" she called into the comm as she tied up Truth Serum. "I've got your meta down, but Leonard took a hit from her breath. Send help!"

She knelt down beside him and put his head on her lap. "Len? Come on, crook. Show me those baby blues."

Leonard groaned a bit and opened his eyes just a bit. "Sara? Hey, what happened?"

"You were stupid and got a hit of the truth breath."

"Yeah, I was stupid."

'Well, looks like it works,' Sara thought to herself. 'Leonard would never say those words otherwise.'

"You're going to be fine, though. Cisco is on his way and he's going to get you fixed up."

"He probably can. He's smarter than I give him credit for."

Leonard's eyes grew wide. "Sara? Am I really saying these things?"

Sara smiled. "Oh yeah. I feel like maybe I should take advantage of our situation here."

"You're more evil than I give you credit for."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You probably should."

She sighed. "Len, what are we doing? Ever since you came back, things have been weird. It's not us anymore. We're the best team on that ship and I want to go back to that. And… whatever else we almost were."

"Oh, Sara. I've been trying to figure you out since I got back. You're a tough safe to crack!"

"What's there to figure out? I gave you the challenge and I thought you of all people would revel in that!"

"Challenge?"

"To be one hell of a thief!"

"To be fair here, that was over a year ago for you. I wasn't sure if that offer still stood."

Sara huffed. He probably was safer thinking that way, but since when did Leonard Snart play it safe?

"I think it's pretty clear that the offer _does_ still—"

She couldn't finish that thought because the challenge was finally accepted and Leonard proved that he was indeed a hell of a thief. Sara instantly wound her arms around Leonard and happily returned the stolen kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the STAR Labs van approach, or Cisco for that matter.

"Sara! Where's the… whoa! Ok, that's new! Is that new? What the hell, guys?"

Sara pulled back slowly. "Oh, hey, Cisco. Took you long enough." She winked at Leonard and they loaded the meta into the van. Caitlin drove the van while Cisco got his bike.

Once back at STAR Labs, Cisco and Caitlin began to run tests on Leonard.

"As far as we know, the effects will wear away. But we're gonna test a few things, just in case," Caitlin informed them.

"And in the meantime, Snart, what do you think of me and your sister?" Cisco bravely asked.

"My sister is great and someone that I'll protect more fiercely than you can imagine. You, I find you irritatingly smart and actually useful."

Cisco beamed.

Leonard continued, "And I'm going to kill you for asking that question."

"Well, if I'm going to die, then I might as well find out if you think we'd make a good couple."

Leonard's face looked visibly pained. "I think you'd probably be good for her. She needs someone to keep her feet on the ground and you're pretty likely to do that. If you'd both get your heads out of your asses, you'd be great together."

"I appreciate that, Snart, I really do. And I hope that Sara gets you back on the Waverider before you can string me up."

"String you up? Please, Ramon. My trigger finger is itchy. Been a while since I got to freeze anything and you obviously need a Cold Gun lesson."

Barry suddenly appeared at the doorway. "I actually give you permission to freeze his feet since he broke my leg."

"Thanks, Barry. That's friendship," Cisco muttered.

Barry gave his trademark grin and turned back to Leonard. "Snart, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm actually appreciating the crazy breath since it pushed me and Sara out of the friend-zone. And maybe my sister can be happy now too."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Wow, she walloped you, didn't she?"

"Yes, yes she did."

Caitlin decided to save poor Leonard at that point. "Well, Snart, all your tests are coming back ok. The effects will just have to wear off. But if you think something else is off, I'd talk to your Gideon. She'll likely be able to help you."

"She's useful like that," Leonard admitted.

"Alright, honest Abe, let's get you back to the ship before you tell everyone where the family jewels are hidden."

"Well, there's a bunch at—"

Sara slapped her hand over his mouth. "Yeah, time to go! Thanks everyone! It's been real." And with that, she led him back to the jump ship and flew them home.

A quick check with Gideon confirmed that Leonard was fine, and the effects were already wearing off.

"Let's hide you in my room until you're completely fine," Sara suggested.

She pulled out their deck of cards and they both climbed onto her bed. As she dealt the cards, she saw an actual smile on him.

"Leonard, what is that on your face?" she asked.

He wiped self-consciously at his face. "What? Where?"

"No, that… that smile! I didn't know you were capable of it!"

"Haha, assassin. Very funny. I'm very capable of it when you're around."

"Me?"

"Like you don't know it."

"I didn't until today! But now, I think I like the idea of that."

"Me too, Sara. I want to be happy with you."

She smiled, though she was sad that this version of Leonard would fade soon.

"Crook, do you think you could try to keep being honest with me, even once this craziness is out of your system? I like you being open with me. Especially just me."

"Honesty and communication, eh?"

She laughed to herself at the memory of her conversation with Kendra, saying just those words.

"Yeah, honesty and communication. I think those are new concepts to us, but we could try, don't you think?"

Leonard smiled (another genuine smile!). "Yeah, I think we could do that. Do you think you could be honest with me?"

"I'll certainly try."

"Mind if I steal another kiss?"

"It's not stealing if you tell me you're going to do it."

"I don't mean this one," he said, leaning over and kissing her hard. Once they came up for air, he whispered, "There will be many after that one, guaranteed. I will be stealing some of those."

And he kissed her again, the card game long forgotten.


End file.
